Infiel KakaSaku - Naruto
by Butterflycore
Summary: ¿Que tenía de malo solo sentir una pisca de amor? . . Disclaimer; Ni la imagen ni los personajes me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. Pareja: KakaSaku


**Infiel **

.

.

.

KakaSaku

.

.

¿Cómo las cosas habían terminado así? Realmente no lo recordaba, tal vez, desde el comienzo, cuando después de perseguir como una idiota un amor que nunca sería correspondido y fue rechazada de muchas maneras —con intento de asesinato incluso —. Y después de mucho tiempo la acepto ese amor que la intoxicaba y cada día la mataba, pero la acepto para utilizarla, él solo deseaba reconstruir su clan, y al ser ella un ser apto para la reproducción, la tomo y la dejo embarazada para luego irse por muchos años nuevamente.

Ya no quería más eso, deseaba amor. Lo único que ella pedía era solo una pisca de amor, y en el momento en que ese hombre que la conocía de niña se le insinuó, en vez de asustarse y alejarse de él, se acercó y lo beso como nunca a pesar de saber que estaba borracho, depositó todo ese voraz amor que sentía por un hombre que nunca la amaría.

El otro día aquel hombre en que en algún momento lo llamó "sensei" la fue a ver, ella se sorprendió al saber que se acordaba de esa noche, él estaba demasiado borracho y pensó que no tendría recuerdos al otro día, pero no fue así, él recordaba perfectamente ese beso. Y, aprovechando que la pequeña hija de ella no se encontraba en casa sino en la escuela, la beso para comenzar a desnudarla y hacerla suya.

Por primera vez sintió amor.

Y no se resistió, por primera vez le fue infiel a su marido que no la amaba y había sido espectacular, desde ese día comenzaron un romance secreto.

Hatake Kakashi y Sakura Haruno

¿Quién lo diría no? Pensar que aquel hombre la conocía desde niña ahora era su amante.

Sus encuentros eran en lugares poco conocidos, y a altas horas de la noche, cuando Sarada —La pequeña hija de Sakura — se quedaba dormida, esperaba dos horas para luego irse del departamento para encontrarse con el famoso sexto Hokage, esta vez se encontraron en el departamento de este. Como era de costumbre, un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a brotar desde su vientre y comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, como si la abrazaran fuertemente, saber que muy pronto todo su cuerpo seria amado la emocionaba. No se demoró mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino, estando disfrazada para que nadie la descubriera, entro al departamento de su amante, quien este la esperaba con una pequeña "cena romántica"

—Pensé que no vendrías —En el momento en que la chica entró fue abrazada sin previo aviso por la espalda y le susurraron aquellas palabras cerca de su cuello.

—Lo siento —Respondió ella —Sarada se demoró en quedarse dormida. Pero ya estoy aquí, no puedo dejarte plantado. —Se dio la vuelta para poder ver la cara de su amado, esta vez no poseía mascara quien le cubriera, era él sin esconderse al mundo, a su mundo, ella. Eso la alegraba, acercó sus finos labios para depositarle un beso al ninja quien gustoso la acepto. Él la abrazo más fuerte, y suplicaba a todos los dioses que aquello no fuera un sueño, y si lo era, que nunca despertara. Amaba estar con ella de esa manera, aunque a los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inmoral, pues, él la conocía desde que era una niña, la vio crecer incluso podemos decir que era como un hermano mayor. No podía negar que al principio tenía sus dudas, y se sentía la peor basura del mundo por desear a su linda alumna, por dejarla de ver a una niña y comenzarla a verla como la mujer que era. Y se aprovechó de la soledad que ella sentía, del deseo de amor que tanto ansiaba dar a alguien y que fuera correspondida, aquella vez, al otro día de que ella la besara espero a que la pequeña hija de su alumna se fuera para la academia y así aprovechar de "charlar" con Sakura de aquello. Pero en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta de su hogar, y la vio, no puedo contenerse, sin palabras, ni siquiera un formal saluda de abalanzo hacia sus labios, cerró la puerta y la desnudo.

Nunca se arrepentiría de aquella noche. Y aquel amor cada día brotaba, al principio con mucho temor hacer descubiertos, pero ahora simplemente les importaba un carajo. Se amaban, su mundo era ella, y para ella su mundo era él y su pequeña hija. Era capaz de dejar todo, de dejar aquel maldito Uchiha para convertirse en la señora Hatake. Para estar con el hombre que amaba.

Aquella noche fue nuevamente una ola de pasión. Cuando el beso comenzó a subir de tono, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, de apoco fueron caminando hasta llegar al lecho y poder concretar aquel bello acto de amor. Poder sentir la cálida y suave piel de la chica era lo único que él deseaba, que fuera suya para siempre su sueño.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, antes que los rayos del sol se asomaran, la pelirosada comenzaba a vestirse mientras que su amante la observaba.

¿Cómo es que Sasuke era tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que tenía a una gran mujer como esposa? Había veces que realmente odiaba a Sasuke por herir varias veces a la chica y utilizarla como si fuera un simple objeto.

—Sepárate de Sasuke y cásate conmigo, Sakura —Dijo esas palabras sin pensar, haciendo que fémina parara de vestirse y mirar al Hatake.

—No es tan simple, antes que nada, está el bienestar de Sarada, ella es lo más importante y es la razón por la que sigo unida a Sasuke. —Respondió.

—Yo puedo ser el mejor padre para Sarada, podría darle todos los hermanos que ella deseara.

—¡Oh! Eres un pervertido Hatake —Sonrió ella para darle un beso al sexto Hokage. —Pero ella es muy pequeña todavía, no comprendería la razón por la que yo me he separado de su padre y no quiero exponenlar a ella de las habladurías de la gente. Por ahora, que nuestra relación sea en secreto, es lo mejor para todos.

—No sabes cuánto deseo gritarle al mundo que tú eres mía, y que el idiota de Sasuke no sabe cómo complacerte.

Nuevamente ella río —Yo también deseo que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres mío. Pero, por ahora, hay que seguir esperando.

—Señora Hatake Sakura ¿No suena mal, cierto?

—Para nada.

Ella se levantó de los brazos de su amado, se arregló la ropa para darle un casto beso en la frente al ninja.

—Ya es hora de irme, muy pronto Sarada despertara y tengo que ir a prepararle el desayuno.

—-Mándale saludos de mi parte a mi hija, dile que muy pronto estaré con ella como su padre y no como "el tío Kakashi"

—En un futuro, así será…

Y sin decir palabras se fue de la misma manera en que llego al departamento, esperando con ansías a la siguiente noche para poder nuevamente estar en los brazos de su verdadero amor…

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot KakaSaku, tengo que admitir que esta pareja es mi gusto culposo ¡Es que me encanta! 3 _

_Muchas gracias por leer ¡Por favor si les gusto haganlo saber! Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz ¡Y me motivan a mejorar en mi trabajo! Los quiero y espero leernos pronto, un besote. _

_PD: Historia subida a Wattpad_

_1.175 palabras_


End file.
